Tooth and Nails
by Amestri
Summary: Ou l'art et la manière d'essayer de passer outre la loi de l'emmerdement maximal.


Titre : Tooth and Nails (l'équivalent de notre ''Bec et ongles'')

Rating : K+

A/N : Bonsoir à tous ! Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où cet OS sort mais il est là, alors maintenant autant aller jusqu'au bout et vous le faire partager ! Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture à ceux qui n'ont pas déjà fermé la page o/

Tooth and Nails

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le jeune Edward Elric ne faisait pas toujours tout pour rendre la vie de son petit frère un peu moins pénible. Il y avait pour commencer ce stupide refus catégorique de boire la moindre goutte de lait sans argumenter comme si la sécurité du pays en dépendait, cette fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis où qu'il mette les pieds et, six mois à présent après avoir intégré l'armée en tant qu'Alchimiste d'État, cette manie de ne rendre ses rapports que s'ils étaient parfaitement illisibles ou avaient au moins une semaine de retard, au choix.

Il faut cependant garder à l'esprit qu'à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, et c'est donc après de longues heures et plusieurs menaces des plus imaginatives incluant la substance blanche précédemment citée qu'Alphonse Elric avait enfin réussi à faire écrire à son frère un rapport lisible et relativement détaillé de leur dernière mission, rapport qui était censé se trouver sur le bureau du Colonel Mustang dans un peu moins d'une heure à présent.

Oui, ce jour aurait pu être celui d'une grande victoire pour Alphonse, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce tout petit et insignifiant détail qui était venu se placer en travers de sa route. Détail qui gisait par ailleurs depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant la porte de la salle de bain soigneusement fermée à double tour, soit dit en passant.

« Allez Grand frère sors de là, c'est complètement ridicule ! appela l'armure pour la énième fois tout en tambourinant contre la porte.

— Fiche le camp Al, il est hors de question quand je mette un seul pied dans le bureau de l'autre enfoiré avec... Avec ça !

— Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne se voit presque pas, plaida Alphonse en tout dernier recours.

— Arrête de raconter des conneries, il suffit que j'ouvre la bouche pour qu'on ne voit que ça et tu le sais très bien ! »

Certes oui, mais si ça pouvait permettre de faire sortir son frère de la salle de bain, Alphonse n'était pas près de l'admettre.

« Et tu comptes rester enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que ça repousse ? C'est impossible, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Et pourquoi pas d'abord, hein ? C'est pas comme si le Colonel avait des missions importantes à me confier en ce moment non plus ! »

Alphonse poussa un profond soupir. Ça allait s'avérer plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais c'était très mal le connaître de penser qu'il allait abandonner pour si peu.

Sans un mot, il alla récupéré l'une des craies traînant sur le bureau où son frère avait l'habitude d'étudier et revint tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, sur laquelle il dessina un cercle de transmutation qui ne mit pas longtemps à être activé.

La porte vola en éclats et Edward sursauta violemment, avant de lancer un regard incrédule à l'armure qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Al, qu'est-ce que f... Eh, repose-moi par terre tout de suite !

— Pas question, répondit Alphonse tout en balançant le blond sur son épaule. Tu vas aller rendre ton rapport au Colonel en temps et en heures, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois te faire faire, conclut-il tout en récupérant le dit-rapport de sa main libre, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée.

— Très bien très bien, je vais aller le rendre ton foutu rapport, mais repose-moi par terre bon sang ! L'autre enfoiré va déjà avoir de quoi se moquer de moi pendant des semaines, j'ai pas envie d'y ajouter ça en plus !

— Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ? demanda Alphonse d'un ton qui laissait entendre toute sa suspicion.

— Je te jure que non, alors dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! »

Alphonse s'exécuta quelques instants plus tard et Edward lui arracha le dossier des mains avant de sortir dans la rue d'un pas qui laissait parfaitement paraître toute sa fureur. Il ne fallut cependant pas plus de trois longues enjambées à l'armure pour le rejoindre et commencer à marcher à son niveau, ce qui acheva de porter l'exaspération d'Edward à son comble.

« Je ne vois vraiment pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire, commença Alphonse malgré le regard incendiaire de son interlocuteur. Grand frère, c'est juste une dent ! »

— Non Al ce n'est pas ''juste une dent'', c'est un putain de nouveau bon prétexte pour cet enfoiré de Colonel et les autres abrutis du quartier général de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un ''gamin''. Non mais regarde-moi ça, on ne voit que ce trou dès que j'ouvre la bouche ! ajouta-t-il en désignant l'emplacement où ce matin encore se tenait fièrement sa toute dernière dent de lait. Foutu pain rassi à la con, marmonna-t-il tout en franchissant le mur d'enceinte du quartier général d'East City sous le salut des deux soldats gardant l'entrée.

— Si ça te gêne à ce point là, tu n'as qu'à pas ouvrir la bouche et puis c'est tout, répondit Alphonse d'un ton agacé. »

Et écouter les remontrances qui n'allaient certainement pas manquer de lui tomber dessus sans même se défendre ? Plutôt crever !

Il n'aurait cependant sans doute pas le choix, aussi répondit-il à l'enthousiaste ''Bonjour'' des deux secrétaires tenant la réception d'un simple hochement de tête et s'engouffra-t-il dans les couloirs désormais familiers d'un pas rapide, désireux d'en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la nature amicale et en général bienveillante à son égard des différents membres de l'équipe du Colonel.

« Ah bonjour Edward, Alphonse. On ne pensait pas vous revoir avant la fin de la semaine prochaine au plus tôt ! commença Fuery.

— Hey Ed, Al. Z'êtes en avance cette fois-ci dîtes donc ! continua Breda.

— Tout va bien au moins ? s'enquit aussitôt Falman.

— Ben dis donc boss, c'est un véritable miracle ! À croire qu'il va se mettre à neiger ! le coupa Havoc. »

Edward se contenta d'un sourire crispé, tandis qu'Alphonse tentait de répondre aux quatre hommes à la fois, sans grand succès.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a, ça ne va pas ? reprit Havoc en s'adressant directement à Edward cette fois-ci.

— Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tous se tournèrent immédiatement vers la nouvelle venue, et le blond pensa en toute sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le Lieutenant Hawkeye de toute son existence.

« Allez remettez-vous tous vite au travail, et toi Edward viens avec moi. Tu es pile à l'heure. »

« _Malheureusement, oui,_ pensa cyniquement le blond. »

Il la suivit malgré tout sans protester et pénétra dans ce fameux bureau qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter tous prix, le visage parfaitement neutre alors que le Lieutenant quittait la pièce et refermait la porte derrière elle.

Le Colonel n'avait pour sa part toujours pas levé les yeux du document qu'il était en train de lire et ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire savoir si sa présence avait oui ou non été remarquée, ce qui ne fit que renforcer encore un peu plus son agacement.

« _Calme-toi, cet abruti n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu poses le rapport sur son bureau, tu récupères la fiche d'informations sur ton prochain assignement et tu sors d'ici le plus vite possible, le tout en évitant tout contact visuel direct. _»

C'est ce plan solidement ancré dans son esprit qu'Edward s'approcha du large bureau sans un mot, y déposa son rapport dans un coin et attrapa rapidement le premier dossier marqué ''Mission'' qui lui tomba sous la main. Il tourna ensuite les talons sans attendre et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau d'un pas qui tenait presque de la course à pieds, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist s'en sortait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive !

« Stop. »

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur la chance qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à lui tourner le dos aujourd'hui.

Edward poussa un grognement frustré et fit volte-face, avant de fusiller le Colonel du regard. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier attrapa le rapport d'un geste parfaitement mesuré et prit tout son temps pour commencer à le parcourir des yeux, faisant complètement abstraction de l'adolescent frustré se trouvant devant lui.

« Hum, je dois dire que je suis plutôt surpris. C'est lisible, rendu en temps et en heures... Toujours aussi peu détaillé en revanche. Enfin, je suppose qu'Alphonse ne peut pas accomplir de miracles non plus. »

Nouveau grognement de la part d'Edward, et le Colonel haussa un sourcil.

« Pas de cris ? Pas de menaces ? Pas de ''enfoiré de Colonel'' ? Mon Dieu, aurais-tu donc finalement mûri pendant les deux semaines que toi et ton frère avez passé dans l'ouest ? »

« _Laisse-le dire, cet enfoiré aura ce qu'il mérite en temps voulu, laisse-le dire et calme-toi, laisse-le dire et surtout n'ouvre pas la b..._»

« Par contre en ce qui concerne la taille ce n'est toujours pas ça. C'est tout juste si je t'ai vu entrer avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye tout à l'heure.

— Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on pourrait facilement lui marcher dessus sans faire attention au bureau ?! s'embrasa aussitôt le blond. »

Une expression stupéfaite vint rapidement remplacer celle victorieuse qu'arborait généralement Mustang dans ce genre de situation, et Edward plaqua violemment la main contre sa bouche. Non mais quel abruti vraiment !

« Fullmetal, c'est...

— Stop. Je ne veux pas le savoir, et je ne veux certainement pas vous l'entendre dire ! »

Mustang essaya, Edward put le voir aux légères contractions déformant son visage. Cela ne lui laissa cependant que quelques instants de répit.

« Ah ah... »

Et le Colonel éclata de rire. Littéralement.

Edward regarda furieusement Mustang se tenir les côtes et laisser éclater son amusement au grand jour pendant encore quelques secondes, puis décida que c'en était définitivement trop et ouvrit la porte du bureau d'un violent coup de pied.

Il ignora royalement les regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui et s'élança rapidement dans les couloirs sans même un regard en arrière pour savoir si son frère le suivait.

De toute façon il avait déjà passé bien assez de temps ici comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Alphonse pour sa part s'excusa brièvement et partit à la poursuite de son frère aîné tandis que Hawkeye pénétrait dans le bureau du Colonel, l'air sévère.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec une fois Mustang calmé.

— Alors rien, il prend tout ce que je dis ou fais trop à cœur, comme d'habitude. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Permission de parler librement, Colonel ?

— Allez-y, répondit-il, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ça ne serait sans doute pas très agréable pour lui à entendre.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, Edward n'a que douze ans. Vous vous rappelez sans doute qu'à cet âge là, on prend toujours les choses trop à cœur.

— Et donc Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

— Essayez d'être un peu plus modéré dans vos propos et dans vos réactions au moins une fois de temps en temps. »

Oui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

« Et quoi qui vous aie fait rire, allez vite vous excuser. Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion, la main posée sur son arme de service.

— J'ai de la paperasse à remplir, répondit aussitôt Mustang.

— Ne me faîtes pas rire, vous ne vous en occuperez pas avant qu'il soit marqué ''Urgent'' en rouge dessus.

— Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est allé.

— Je vous suggère de commencer par la bibliothèque.

— Il va sans doute essayer de me tuer si j'entre dans son champ de vision avant les prochaines 48 heures.

— Colonel !

— Très bien très bien, j'y vais, grommela Mustang tout en sortant de la pièce. Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous tous, hein ? Au travail ! »

Les quatre hommes replongèrent aussitôt le nez dans leur propre paperasse, et Mustang sortit en claquant la porte.

Bon sang, mais dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

oooOOOooo

« Grand frère arrête de froisser les pages de ce pauvre livre, il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache ! chuchota furieusement Alphonse. »

Chuchota, oui. La bibliothécaire les avait déjà suffisamment dans le collimateur à cause de la pagaille qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de laisser derrière eux pour qu'ils ne puissent se permettre le moindre écart de conduite.

« Fiche-moi la paix Al et dis-moi plutôt où est-ce qu'on est censé partir en mission cette fois-ci.

— Tu sais, je suis sûr que le Colonel ne voulait pas vraiment se moquer de toi, l'ignora l'armure.

— Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Je vois difficilement comment on peut être plus explicite que ça !

— Tu as pris le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire au moins ? reprit patiemment Alphonse.

— Et pourquoi je devrais écouter ce qu'a à dire cet enfoiré borné, manipulateur, pyromane, coureur de jupons et, et...

— Tu oublies le complexe de supériorité.

— Exactement ! Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Edward fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses précédentes divagations, objet qui le fixait du regard avec un sourire en coin des plus agaçant, soit dit en passant.

« Fichez le camp d'ici, on a du travail, siffla Edward entre ses dents.

— Hawkeye a insisté pour que je vienne et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de finir la journée avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

— Pauvre de vous, vraiment, rétorqua Edward avec sarcasme, et Mustang soupira.

— Écoute Fullmetal, je n'ai pas le temps de...

— Dehors. »

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de protester que déjà la vieille Madame Danner les avait chacun attrapé par le col et commençait à les traîner vers la sortie tout en déblatérant à toute vitesse :

« Je me fiche pas mal de qui vous êtes tous les deux et l'armée peut m'intenter un procès si ça lui chante, mais je ne tolérerai jamais que l'on sème le trouble dans ma bibliothèque ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Edward et le Colonel se retrouvèrent au pied de l'immense escalier en pierre à se regarder en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Mustang finisse par déclarer :

« Allez viens, il faut que je retourne travailler, alors autant avoir cette conversation sur le chemin du quartier général. C'est un ordre, Fullmetal, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le blond s'apprêtait à protester avec virulence. »

Un silence pensant s'installa entre eux, puis Edward attaqua d'un ton cassant :

« Bon allez, faîtes semblant d'être désolé que je puisse y retourner et que le Lieutenant Hawkeye vous fiche la paix.

— Parce que des excuses de ma part ne seraient forcément pas sincères ?

— Bien sûr que non, vous aimez bien trop vous moquer de moi pour ça.

— C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

— Votre réaction ne m'aide pas vraiment à penser le contraire.

— Ce n'est pas de toi que je me moquais.

— Non, sans blague ?! Et c'était de quoi alors ?

— De ta réaction. Regard interrogateur. De l'énergie que tu mettais à essayer de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi banal. Sérieusement, je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? »

Edward détourna le regard, l'air gêné à présent.

« Laissez tomber, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

— Fullmetal... commença Mustang d'un ton dangereux.

— Mais rien bon sang, j'avais juste pas envie de me prendre des réflexions sur mon âge à n'en plus finir ! C'est trop demander putain ?! Quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire encore ?!

— Rien, rien du tout. »

L'entrée du quartier général se trouvait maintenant à moins de cent mètres devant eux, et Mustang s'arrêta pour faire face au plus jeune.

« Quoi encore espèce d'enf... »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par une main non désirée posée sur sa tête et la frottant avec énergie.

« Mais ça va pas non, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'exclama le blond en tentant de se dégager.

— Félicitations Fullmetal, l'ignora le Colonel, il semblerait que ton corps veuille enfin se décider à grandir. »

Edward resta interdit quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que son visage se déforme en ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

« Même si tu ferais quand même mieux de grandir à d'autres endroits. »

Les cris et autres menaces de mort qui s'en suivirent résonnèrent encore longtemps dans toutes les oreilles des occupants du bâtiment, et ce même quelques longues heures plus tard.

oooOOOooo

Voilà voilà !

**Évite un jet de tomate**

Olé !

Sur ce merci aux personnes qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et bonne fin de journée à tous (:


End file.
